mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
New World (Map Game)
Welcome to the New World. The year in Gregorian terms is unknown, but we know it as 990. Centuries — or even millenia, we're not quite sure — have passed since we lost contact with the Homeworld. We only know it for certain as the planet on which our species was born. We know we came from another planet. It has many names. Some call it Gaea. Others call it Terra. But most people know it as Earth. According to the oldest records we could find, humans have been here for quite a while, but no one is certain how long exactly we have been around. Since the first colonies were settled thousands of years have undoubtedly gone by, so we can't exactly ask them about what our Homeworld was like. According to legend, it was a dark place, full of destruction and wastelands. In the years gone by since the first colonies were settled, expanded and then abandoned, our population now stands at over three billion, and we are spread out across the landmass of the planet. We've grown so apart in culture and politics that we have divided ourselves into what we call "nations" or "countries." Maybe they called them the same thing back on the Homeworld — no one knows for sure. Tensions have risen between the nations of the world. War looms over us. Militaries begin to mobilise. But no one wants to fight. No one wants our world to share the same fate as the one before. But all it takes is that one command to open fire... Information *This map game begins in the year 990. It has been 990 years since the first nations began to form on this planet. *Average technological level has reached what is projected to be that of the 2020s AD, as humanity has undergone another dark age since its disconnection from Earth. Nuclear weapons are common to most nations Tier 2 and above (see military tiers for details). *The planet is known as Novasol III-B. It is a large moon orbiting a gas giant, the third planet in a system of five. The star is a Yellow Main-Sequence Star. Rules *If you'd like to participate, simply put your name down as one of the nations! *Half a year passes every turn in the map game. In each turn your nation can improve three of five aspects of your nation — infrastructure, economy, military, industry or technology. If your empire has vassal states these vassals can have their stats improved independently, as they're technically separate sovereign states. *Please do not engage in sockpuppetry (using more than one account). If you do, you will be banned from this map game. *Be as plausible as you can! If it's implausible, the mods will help correct you. It is a fictional world, so don't stress if the mods think what you want will not work. *If you are inactive for a lengthy period of time, your nation may be subject to disaster scenarios created by the moderators. The nation will eventually be removed from the game entirely. *A new turn will start each day at 2230 UTC (0630 AWST). *Games will be archived every ten turns (five years). *Please be courteous and polite to other users. Do not engage in shouting or use profane comments. This is known as a flame war. If a flame war occurs all participating parties will be removed from the game and their territories put under mod control until a replacement player signs up. Instead, engage in a polite debate, and ask for a mod to mediate the discussion. Maps *Only moderators may modify the map. If you feel there are any errors in the map, please notify us in the section below. *Black indicates non-player nations (NPNs). They are under direct mod control, just like a city-state in Sid Meier's Civilization is under PC control. Grey represents land that is unoccupied by an organised government, though it does not necessarily indicate the land is devoid of human life. Continents map Political map 1002 Errors Nations Primus * Respublica Romana Nova (New Roman Republic) — * Confederation of Washington Bay — * Republic of the Hudson River — * Realm of Novodonetsk — [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 05:30, June 8, 2015 (UTC)(maybe next time you could like include a map so we know what we're picking) * Neubayerisch Reich (United Reich of New Bayern) — —'The Tim Man' (IH • GC • TSW • AH • ' )' * Darian Federation — TheBigJees (talk) Borealis * Borealian Empire — * Kingdom of Liberty — * Commonwealth of West Borealis — AADN, Protecting America from Potential Theats ( Stop Terrorism Today!) ( ) 14:25, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Terra Alba * Holy Empire of the White Lands — * Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba — Thieving Magpyr Orientalia * Democratic Socialist Republic of North Orientalia — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 06:28, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ** People's Republic of Mabuda — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) * Great Empire of South Orientalia — Seiga Sebastiana * United Provinces of Colnia — * United Kingdom of Britannia — Erizium (talk) * Democratic People's Republic of the Zarinthians — Noisyboy1256 (talk) *Union of Sovereign Kingdoms — * Havenstown Economic Co-operative Zone — Dreamcaster1 *Republic of Greim — * Bayyanid Caliphate — Terra Rossa * Clan of Ross — * Republic of O'Brien —Oniontree1 (talk) 16:01, July 26, 2015 (UTC) *Free State of Treinhoff — *Clan of Fennick — *Clan of Goodfellow — **Principality of Emira — Archives Moderators *—'The Tim Man' (IH • GC • TSW • AH • ' )' * :If you would like to become a moderator, please post a message on Tim's talk page. Algorithms *War algorithm Tier lists *Military *Economy *Technology *Industry *Infrastructure 1010 The exploration team sets off for Glaciemius. Upon arrival, they set up a base camp on the coast of the continent, near the O'Brian claim of O'Higgins. The explorers move south, slowly. This will be a treacherous journey, and the explorers have been training and preparing for a long time in the similar, unclaimed regions of Borealis. Neubayern *'Exploration': The Neubayerisch members of the team claim a portion of the coast for the Reich, naming it "Heinrich III Bay". *'Infrastructure': The HRTS is now 75% complete. Under construction are the Essenblum Line between New Leipzig and Blumenhoff City, and the Kreinland Circuit Line, a large circle connecting the urban centres of North and South Kreinland, and Kreinland-Blumenhoff. Both lines are now 85% complete. Completion is expected by the middle of 1011. The 0-series has been brought into full service on the Georgchen Line and partial service on the Essenblum Line. New lines are now under construction as the government is now pouring more and more funding into the HRTS. The Nordrom Circuit Line (North Rome) is now under construction, intended to connect the cities of Heinrichsburg, Siegstadt, Alexandria and Georgetown. Georgetown will become a gateway to what is known as the Nordrom region (named after New Rome, the government formerly occupying these parts) for the rest of Neubayern, and vice versa, as the Georgchen Line also terminates at Georgetown. The Nordrom Circuit is 50% complete. The Niederrhein Line is now under construction, connecting the Netherlands with Rhineburg. Completion is expected by 1013. Britannian Empire: 'The Britannian empire conducts research on robotics and nanotechnology, seeing the massive potential they could bring to everyday life, particularly the military and industry sectors of the Empire. The military of Britannia continues to be expanded as Emperor Lelouch reintroduces conscription. The manufacturing of much more advanced weapons, particularly the ''Iris-class battlefield companion, a helmet armed with the logistical capabilities of an entire command center, and the Gaudraught next-gen assault rifles. The Imperial Air Force sees the largest expansion, seeing as Britannia's strategic location in the middle of Sebastiana as a feasible location to launch air raids across the entire continent. 80% of aircraft for the air force is capable of vertical takeoff, while bombers are armed with more explosive payloads guided by laser technology. The Imperial Navy constructs its first aircraft carrier, the HMS Britannia, capable of fielding 90 aircraft and 4 submarines. More smaller navy vessels, such as destroyers and Missile cruisers are built. With the massive amount of government spending in the military, this causes an economic boom as more and more jobs are made with the increasing demand for manufacturing goods are met. To complement Britannia's growing population, more and more farm collectives, pastures, and plantations are built (Mil/Eco/Tech). '''Republic of O'Brian: The final fiber-optic phone lines are laid in the republic. Broadband internet and 3G phones are launched in New Dublin. We send the frigate ONV Fiacla to look at the coast of Glaciemius with it's drone one last time. We claime a 2km2 strip of the coasline directly opersite O'Brien Island and the small sea channel that flows between them. We then leave our operation and return our ships back to port. DSR North Orientalia: A military offensive is launched along with the Mabudan aremed forces to crush the insurgents, seen as the last remnants of the warlord machinery who once ruled the region prior to Republic's creation. 5,000 Orientalian soldiers are sent under the command of Major General Franz Jaeger, the highest ranking ethnically non-Orientalian officer in the army. Meanwhile, Saikō Genshu's health condition, following the attack, made a turn for the worse. Despite his minimal injuries from a grenade blast, he suffers an internal trauma, manifesting as a severe heart palpitation and worsening aneurysm, that dated back long before his rise to power, which starts to worsen, he recently lost consciousness. RNG: 4 (1-3 The diagnosis declares a terminal illness and Saikō Genshu is attached to a life suport system; 4-7 No terminal illness but attached to a life suport system; 7-10 Saikō Genshu regians concioussness after his condition stabilizes) Saikō Genshu's internal trauma did not worsen, but he still has not regained conciousness and has to be attached to a life support system. In the meantime Saikō Orochi takes over the government machinery in his brother's absence. Meanwhile the communications systems are improved. SECRET: We are continuing work on a program only known as "Project ADONIS", whose aim is to synthesize a super-soldier with the use of testosterone. Also attempts to give aid to and forge an alliance with the Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba in the form of arms, artillery, and food aid. Two operatives were sent to Terra Alba, namely Kagami Hirayama and Genji Kuwahara. The former was assigned to train left-wing militias for the Alliance; the latter to establish an underground movement within the Holy Empire of the White Lands. RNG: 10 (1-3 Hirayama and Kuwahara gets intercepted; 3-5 only Hirayama gets intercepted; 6-10 both entered Terra Alba without raising alarm.) Both infiltrated Terra Alba without detection. Hirayama had assembled an effective fighting force of 4,000 men in a short time, while Kuwahara managed to make connections with local dissidents. ' Meanwhile in following the exploration of Glaciemus, we claim two islands (named as Bushido and Songun islands, respectively) and a piece of the mainland. In other news a fossil skeleton is found somwhere in Jeonbyong-an province, and it was found out that it was of the giant Orientalian flying salamder (Andrias Yamadensis, for the former imperial house of Yamada), the extinct ancestor of the Orientalian fish-eating salamander (Andrias Hamadensis in North Orientalia, named for the founding leader Saikō Hamada; Andrias Orientalicus in South Orientalia), The Orientalian fish-eating salamander eats aquatic insects, fish, frogs, crabs, and shrimp. They hunt mainly at night. As they have poor eyesight, they use sensory nodes on their heads and bodies to detect minute changes in water pressure, enabling them to find their prey, but that of the Orientalian flying salamder is still open to debate. *'Neubayerisch Dip: In this most dire situation for the North Orientalian government and people, we offer some of our best and brightest medical experts to help the ailing Supreme Leader. People's Republic of Mabuda: '''Following his inauguration as president, Edward Mbudu takes responsibility in the offensive against the remnant warlord forces in west. The Mabudans, aided by 5,000 soldiers under the command of Major General Franz Jaeger, pushed them back from the coastal regions, liberating the capital city of Mutero from the threat created by them. A new offensive is drafted to capture the inland and border towns and cities of Mutasa, Silisi, Ruzarde, Muptukidzwa, Kasenga, Mkonga, and Umbamba. President Mbudu also leads on the opening ceremony of the first meeting of the National Assembly. 1010.5 '''Neubayern: Tragedy strikes the Reich! Dowager Kaiserin Henrietta, the mother of current Kaiser Heinrich III, suddenly falls ill and is admitted to Münchner Zentralhospital. Medical experts are unsure of whether Her Majesty can be saved. The Royal Family prays for her survival. *'Exploration:' Meanwhile in Glaciemius, the explorations continue. Locations for future research installations are identified. The Neubayerisch claim expands by 450px to the south. We also discover a new species of native animal, resembling a seal. It is possibly a descendant of the Antarctic fur seals brought to the planet millennia ago. Thus, it is organised as part of the Arctocephalus genus. Its name is therefore Arctocephalus fredericii, after Anna Friedrich, who first sighted the seal. It is also known as the Heinrich Bay Seal. Republic of O'Brian: Broadband internet and 3G phones are launched nation wide. 4 G phones start in Carickfergus. **I am busy elsewhere and sadly leave this much enjoyable game. It was fun, good luck!Oniontree1 (talk) 13:59, August 9, 2015 (UTC) * Havenstown Economic Co-operative Zone: With the national election coming to a close the nation comes under the control of the Federal party (a centre-left party with 57 seats) led by James Hertzog, the official opposition becomes the National party (a right wing party with 27 seats) lead by Edward Verwoerd and the United party (a centre liberal party with 13 seats) alongside independents becoming cross-benchers. With this a colonial expedition is sent out to the east, leading to a 50px expansion. Our military is expanded and upgraded, most notably the Federal air force, which is expanded greatly following its centralisation, alongside this new anti air and radar facilities are built throughout the Cooperative. We offer a military alliance to the Britannian Empire. *'MOD:' What do you mean by "east"? Your country sits along the eastern coast of Sebastiana - there is nowhere to expand in an easterly direction. The only way to expand without going to war is by colonising Glaciemius. 1011 Neubayern *'ELECTIONS': The 1011 Federal Elections are held. The nation is surprised as the Democratic Unity Front has formed a coalition government with the Greens. Konstantin Wolff begins his third term as Reichsleiter, and his new deputy Reichsleiter is the leader of the Green Front, Nina August. Konstantin Wolff announces his retirement from politics at the expiry of this parliamentary term. *'Royal News': The Dowager Kaiserin has been diagnosed with advanced leukaemia. Treatment is commenced immediately. DSR North Orientalia: A military offensive is launched along with the Mabudan aremed forces to crush the insurgents, seen as the last remnants of the warlord machinery who once ruled the region prior to Republic's creation. 5,000 Orientalian soldiers are sent under the command of Major General Franz Jaeger, the highest ranking ethnically non-Orientalian officer in the army. Saikō Genshu's internal trauma did not worsen, but he still has not regained conciousness and has to be attached to a life support system. Meanwhile,' RNG: 8 (1-3 Saikō Genshu suffers a massive organ failure and kicks the bucket; 4-6 No deterioration of his health condition 7-10 he regains conciousness and wakes up from coma.)' The international community, as well as at home, after holding their breath, sighed in relief after Saikō Genshu wakes up from coma and regains conciousness, but Saikō Orochi still manages the government macinery until he is medically capacitated to hold power. But here comes the bad news: Saikō Genshu was diagnosed with chronic anemia, which makes him look pale, and the young-onset Parkinson's disease, which he would have throughout life. Meanwhile the communications systems are improved. SECRET: We are continuing work on a program only known as "Project ADONIS", whose aim is to synthesize a super-soldier with the use of testosterone. Also attempts to give aid to and forge an alliance with the Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba in the form of arms, artillery, and food aid. Two operatives were sent to Terra Alba, namely Kagami Hirayama and Genji Kuwahara. The former was assigned to train left-wing militias for the Alliance; the latter to establish an underground movement within the Holy Empire of the White Lands. Both infiltrated Terra Alba without detection. Hirayama had assembled an effective fighting force of 4,000 men in a short time, while Kuwahara managed to make connections with local dissidents. ''' Meanwhile in following the exploration of Glaciemus, we claim two islands (named as Bushido and Songun islands, respectively) and a piece of the mainland. '''South Orientalia: Plans are made of turning the two territories (Mako and Yamamoto) into begin split up and establishing new provinces. Technology and science are invested in some more. Meanwhile, elections for the Supreme Chancellor is set to take place later this month. 1011.5 MOD EVENT: An earthquake strikes in Orientalia! The infrastructure of the South Orientalian Yamato Territory is severely damaged. North Orientalia, however, is largely unaffected by the earthquake. South Orientalia's infrastructure tier level is moved down by 0.5. *'Neubayern:' The Reich offers aid to those in the Yamato Territory. *'South Orientalia:' Supreme Chancellor Ayuka Horikawa accepts Neubayern's aid. *'North Orientalia:' As a token of conciliation, we send engineering experts to aid in rebuilding. South Orientalia: Plans continue to be made of turning the two territories (Mako and Yamamoto) being split up and establishing new provinces. Near the end of the year, seven new provinces are proposed and voted in by the government: Sonoda, Mononobe, and Kaohsiung from the Yamamoto Territory; and Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan from the Mako Territory. The new provinces will begin to take effect next year. Technology and science are invested in more. Meanwhile, elections for the Supreme Chancellor takes place and Horikawa Ayuka from the Liberal Democratic Party is elected as the new Supreme Chancellor. Meanwhile clean up and aid is sent to the Yamamoto Territory and plans to reconstruct and rebuild the affected areas are made. DSR North Orientalia: A military offensive is launched along with the Mabudan aremed forces to crush the insurgents, seen as the last remnants of the warlord machinery who once ruled the region prior to Republic's creation. 5,000 Orientalian soldiers are sent under the command of Major General Franz Jaeger, the highest ranking ethnically non-Orientalian officer in the army. The international community, as well as at home, after holding their breath, sighed in relief after Saikō Genshu wakes up from coma and regains conciousness, but Saikō Orochi still manages the government macinery until he is medically capacitated to hold power. But here comes the bad news: Saikō Genshu was diagnosed with chronic anemia, which makes him look pale, and the young-onset Parkinson's disease, which he would have throughout life. He spoke on live TV to dismiss hoaxes that he was already dead. Meanwhile the communications systems, especially broadband internet and 3G phones are improved. We also send a team to aid rebuilding the affected areas in the South. SECRET: We are continuing work on a program only known as "Project ADONIS", whose aim is to synthesize a super-soldier with the use of testosterone. Also attempts to give aid to and forge an alliance with the Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba in the form of arms, artillery, and food aid. Two operatives were sent to Terra Alba, namely Kagami Hirayama and Genji Kuwahara. The former was assigned to train left-wing militias for the Alliance; the latter to establish an underground movement within the Holy Empire of the White Lands. Both infiltrated Terra Alba without detection. Hirayama had assembled an effective fighting force of 4,000 men in a short time, while Kuwahara managed to make connections with local dissidents. Meanwhile in following the exploration of Glaciemus, we claim two islands (named as Bushido and Songun islands, respectively) and a piece of the mainland. People's Republic of Mabuda: Following his inauguration as president, Edward Mbudu takes responsibility in the offensive against the remnant warlord forces in west. The Mabudans, aided by 5,000 soldiers under the command of Major General Franz Jaeger, pushed them back from the coastal regions, liberating the capital city of Mutero from the threat created by them. Mutasa, Silisi, Ruzarde, Muptukidzwa, Kasenga have already fallen to government control after months of heavy fighting; Mkonga and Umbamba still remain in the hands of the warlord rebels. *'Republic of O'Brien:'4 G technology is now common place. Our latest OS is produced ad it is like Windows 10. We offer food aid to those in the disaster hit Yamato Territory. **'South Orientalia Diplomacy:' Supreme Chancellor Ayuka Horikawa accepts O'Brien's offer for aid, and also offers a trade agreement. **'Republic of O'Brien Diplomacy:' We agree to the South Orientalia trade agreement. 1012 South Orientalia: The three new provinces of Sonoda, Mononobe, and Kaohsiung from the Mako Territory take form this year, while the other four provinces of Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan from the Yamamoto Territory are postponed for later in the year due to the disaster that took place. Technology and science are invested in more. Meanwhile clean up and aid is sent to the Yamamoto Territory and plans to reconstruct and rebuild the affected areas are made and also begin. Supreme Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka thanks all the nations that have sent aid. She also plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. While some are uneasy in the government about improving relations with their northern counterpart, a few do see it as a gateway to establish an official peace with them. Republic of O'Brien: We encourage domestic solar power for domestic appliances and we build 3 large hydroelectric power plants near Derry. Farming, forestry and fishing are upgraded noticeably. Neubayern *'Royal News': Amazing news! The Duchess of Hoffmann, Princess Elisabeth, has placed an application to adopt a child from North Orientalia. It is a two-year-old boy from North Orientalia. Travel arrangements are currently being arranged for the boy, whose identity has not yet been disclosed. The North Orientalian government is required to approve of the transfer for the child. The adoption has stirred up controversy as to whether children adopted into the Royal Family should be allowed to stand in the Imperial Line of Succession. The issue has entered Reichsparlament. A decision is due to be made by the end of the year. **'UPDATE': The boy's name has been confirmed. Two-year-old Natsuo Toyama has been confirmed to be subject to Princess Elisabeth's adoption application. She awaits a response from North Orientalian authorities, as the Family Planning Office (Reichsfamilienplanungsbüro) in Neubayern has already approved of her adoption request. If all goes well, Natsuo will be transferred in six months' time. **'RNG': As Istocno has not responded, an RNG will be used to determine North Orientalia's response. 8''' (6 - 10 approval). The North Orientalian government approves of Natsuo Toyama's adoption. Natsuo will be transferred to Neubayern next turn. 1012.5 '''Neubayern *'Royal News': Little Natsuo is welcomed into the Royal Family! Natsuo becomes the first non-European member of the House of Hohensberg. *'Politics': Reichsparlament has voted to allow a referendum for another change to the Imperial Laws of Succession. **'RNG': (6 - 10 yes) The majority of the population of Neubayern agree to allow adopted children to succeed to the throne. Natsuo Toyama becomes Prince Natsuo of Hoffmann. *'Royal News': Horror! Dowager Kaiserin Henrietta passed at the age of 85 on December 28th. A state funeral will be held for the dearly loved Kaiserin at the beginning of next year. The entire Reich is in mourning for the loss of the Kaiserin. Invited to the funeral are: **The President and Taoiseach of O'Brien **The Saikō Family **The Supreme Chancellor of South Orientalia **The Emperor of South Orientalia **The Tsar of Novodonetsk and family South Orientalia: The four new provinces of Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan from the Yamamoto Territory are established on the last month. Technology and science are invested in more. Meanwhile clean up and aid is sent to all the new provinces from the former Yamamoto Territory and plans to reconstruct and rebuild the affected areas continue. Supreme Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka continues plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Category:New World (Map Game) Category:Constructed World